User blog:Konanoki/How to make X Better/Worse - Do's and Don't's
frankly this has to be done. Better Do *Improve voice acting, if infamous for poor voice acting *Improve artstyle, if the artstyle is also infamous *Improve plots if the plots are bad *If a show deserves it, maybe extend it by a season. *If applicable to the type of the show, more depth to the show? *Have there be less time on the loading screens, if it's too long/excessive. *Non-slippery controls *Fixing all glitches. Don't *Replace disliked character with another character, especially if it's from another show *Have it produced by a good company. It doesn't affect quality in any way. **Same for replacing writers, it won't affect the show. Write "Write better plots/characters" instead. *MAKING IT CHILD FRIENDLY. (Have to seen This section?!) *Removing Fart Jokes, unless they're excessive. *Christian/god-worshipping bullshit. I may be a christian myself but seriously don't do this. *CANCELLING THE ENTIRE THING. THAT DOES NOT AFFECT QUALITY AT ALL! *Fix techinal issues unless you especify which ones. *"The game is actually licensed." Yeah that totally improves quality! /s *"Remove the F-word in the first slide." As much it's a little too random, it's also too minor. *"Don't put in the Looney Tunes." and that's the only improvement of that section, couldn't you just like, follow the "Do" section on this? (then again, this was made WAY after that). *FOR GOD'S SAKE, DO NOT CHANGE IT'S INTENDED AUDIENCE (Prodigy Math Game is supposed to be EDUCATIONAL) AT ALL. *Having a company destroyed and have their games produced by other people! Totally will improve them! /s *"Other than that, this game can't be improved. Intellivision is god-awful, so there'd be no way to fix this." You can improve shit like Sonic 2006, why not Intellvision lives too? *STOPPING A SERIES AFTER A CERTAIN POINT IF IT'S STILL ENJOYED BY THE FANBASE. THAT WILL SIMPLY MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE. Worse Do *The opposite of "do" section on "Better", without the season part. *Cringyworthy editing *Add Stale and/or REALLY, REALLY, REAAAAAALLLY offensive jokes. Don't *Character from baby show appears as a cameo (like, it won't affect the quality of the show at all. Also who cares if characters like Caillou and Dora make cameos? Also Bowser Junior from SML? No offense but Junior is actually likable.) *Have it produced by a bad company. Like it's opposite counterpart on "better" section, it will not affect quality. *Budget being low(er) and leaving it at that. Unless you state what would exactly change with a low(er) budget, it will not affect the show drastically. *Crossover with other bad shows. That totally affects the quality of the show itself! /s *Having it to be made on a certain era, unless you give a good reason for it. (This section states caillou would be much worse made during WWII.) *Giving it more seasons if it's outside the "seasonal rot" intention. In General DON'T *Having it to be animated on the same animation style. *Having to air on another channel. *Aging or de-aging characters into a certain age. that will not affect quality. DO *Other than "avoid the DON'T examples", i'm not sure. Category:Blog posts